A large number of IC devices are built into a silicon wafer or other semiconductor wafer, then processed by dicing, bonding, packaging, and other steps to form completed electronic devices. These IC devices are tested for operation before shipment. The IC devices are tested in the wafer state or the completed product state.
When testing an IC device in the wafer state, as the contactor for establishing electrical connection between the IC device and an electronic device test system, one (hereinafter also simply referred to as a “silicon finger contactor”) made using the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) process has been known in the past (for example, see Patent Citations 1 to 3). This silicon finger contactor comprises: conductive parts for electrical connection with input/output terminals of the IC device; beam parts with the conductive parts on their main surfaces; and a base part supporting the beam parts in a cantilever manner.
Such a silicon finger contactor is provided with positioning marks at the base part. Based on the positioning marks, the contactor is positioned on the board of the probe card for mounting. The positioning marks are provided on regions positioned at the both ends of the base part (hereinafter simply referred to as “mark formation regions”). These mark formation regions are regions dedicated to formation of the positioning marks and cannot support beam parts. For this reason, when arranging a plurality of silicon finger contactors adjoining each other on a board, there was the problem of a drop in the mounting density of the beam parts.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-249722,
Patent Citation 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-159642
Patent Citation 3: WO03/071289